Temperments and Toeshoes
by emberrox42
Summary: My name's Lizzie Bennett, principal dancer in the Longbourn Dance Company. I'm studying ballet at Meryton University and my life is pretty great! That is, until William Darcy came to town... Some language not suitable for children
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever tried to read a kinesiology textbook while stretching your center split? It's really not all that fun. But when your mother says jump…

You become a ballerina.

My name's Lizzie Bennett, one of the principal dancers of the Longbourn Dance Company. Notice I said one of. My sister Jane is the best. Principal dancer, prima ballerina, best of the best. I'm a little too short, little too curvy, so I come in second place. Not that I'm jealous. Jane's basically perfect and I couldn't hate her if I tried.

Then we have Charlotte Lucas, my best friend. She makes up a part of the corps de ballet, or corps for short. She's really smart and savvy, and she's going to school for business at the same time as she works in the company.

Of course we can't forget Kitty and Lydia Benedict. They're our youngest dancers- Kitty's sixteen and Lydia's only fifteen. It's pretty impressive they're in the company. They could use some maturing though- they're both boy crazy, and not very dedicated to their craft. Which is a shame, because they'd be amazing if they put their minds to it.

Lastly, we have Anne de Bourg, Lady B's daughter. Anne… she's kind of a sad story. We're all positive she has some kind of eating disorder, but Lady de Bourg encourages her instead of getting her treatment. See, ballerinas are supposed to be super light so you can throw us around, and stick thin so we have a nice form line. Lady B just sees it as Anne doing everything she can to make herself a better ballerina. They say one in five ballerinas have anorexia. It's a rough statistic. We just all hope that Lady B wakes up soon.

Oh, I forgot! Lady B is our company leader and choreographer. Her full name is Lady Catherine de Bourg, but I just call her Lady B. It drives her CRAZY!

And we can't forget about Mary Benally, our pianist. We wouldn't be anywhere without her beautiful music!

So anyway, here I am, stretching my center split and reading my kinese book, when my sister Jane walks into the studio.

"Good morning Lizzie. Studying?" Jane asked, beginning to stretch herself.

"Always. Do you know what it's like to go to school and dance?" I groaned. It was a rhetorical question. Jane, being the older and more perfect of us, had finished her schooling before auditioning for the Longbourn Dance Company.

"Of course I don't. Have you seen Kitty and Lydia?"

"No, unfortunately. If they're late again Lady de Bourg will have a conniption fit. Is Mary on her way?"

"I just passed her in the parking lot." Jane nodded. "Help me get the barres out?"

"Of course." I stood and closed my book, walking to the side of the studio to pick of the portable barres. Little secret? I HATE getting the barres out. They're all heavy and awkward to carry, but does anyone else get here on time to get them out? Noooo.

Charlotte and Mary walked in, after we finished setting up the barres. Figures.

"Good morning guys! It's so good to see you!" Jane cried, hugging Charlotte. Charlotte grinned, and then hugged Jane back, moving to my side. Cause we're besties.

"Morning Jane." Mary replied, taking her place at the piano. She ran a few scales to warm up.

At that moment Lady B swept into the room, and I meant swept. Lady B is pretty dramatic like that. Anne followed behind kind of meekly. She's a really shy girl. I personally think it comes from having someone as intense as Lady B for a mother. Poor girl.

"Good morning ladies. Where are Kathryn and Lydia?" Lady de Bourg asked, while Anne moved to stand with the rest of the dancers.

"Here! We're here!" Lydia cried, running in the door with her sister trailing behind.

"Missus Benedict. Were you not listening when I told you what would happen upon your next tardy arrival?" Lady de Bourg spat, and the two girls shrank. Well crap. I was really hoping they'd beat Lady B in today.

"We would be kicked out of the company and can only take classes." Kitty spoke up quietly. I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I have that problem a lot. That's why Lady B hates me. Probably.

"Please, Lady de Bourg, they were very close to on time." I defended. "And they're the youngest students in the company. They haven't matured yet." Really, it wasn't fair! Plus we needed all the regular dancers we could get in the company. Meryton is a pretty small town…

Lady de Bourg turned her gaze to me, glaring for several seconds. I told you she hates me! But really, by this point she shouldn't expect me to keep my mouth shut.

"Very well. Kathryn, Lydia, you may stay in the company for now, but one more tardy and you are back to lessons only." SUCCESS!

"Thank you thank you thank you!" The two girls cried, taking their place at the barre.

And then Lady B dropped the bomb on us. Are you ready for this?

"Before we begin class today, I have an announcement. We have a new student, Miss Caroline Bingley. Her brother is one of our benefactors and helps pay your salary as well as the studio fees."

That's right. A new student. What up!

"I thought our shows paid our salaries?" Lydia raised her hand, and Lady B smiled patronizingly.

"My dear, this is the twenty first century and you are in a dance company in Meryton. Do you really think you bring in enough funds to keep our studio open, as well as fund your salaries? We bring in more money teaching lessons then your shows, and what we can't cover Mr. Bingley and my nephew cover."

Kinda harsh, but true.

"So they're rich?" Kitty giggled, and Lydia pretended to swoon. Oh bother.

"Let's hope they're handsome." Lydia added.

"We'll hope no such thing. You girls ought to concentrate on your art, not on boys. Why just look at Elizabeth. She's twenty three years old and has never had a stable relationship!"

Wow. Ok. That… didn't hurt at all.

I'm lying, it totally stung.

But only a little. I have thick skin.

I'm still lying, I hate Lady B's guts now.

"Miss Bingley?" Lady B called, and into the room walked the most RIDICULOUS looking girl I had EVER seen.

Ok, she was rich. That much was obvious. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled into the perfect ballerina bun, and she was wearing designer jewelry, which threw me off because who wears jewelry to dance? That much was mostly normal. But once you got to her leotard? Oh Lord. This girl was wearing a bright orange leotard with diamonds all over it, and green tights. She looked like a sparkly carrot! Jane and I were both dressed in black leos with pink tights, Anne was in black on black, Kitty was in a blue leo with black tights, and Lydia was in a pink leo with black tights, but orange? ORANGE? That's just… ridiculous. And kind of gross. Like, it didn't look good at all.

"Miss Bingley, these are the Bennett girls, Jane and Elizabeth, Charlotte Lucas, the Benedict sisters Kathryn and Lydia, and my own daughter Anne de Bourg." Lady de Bourg introduced.

"Pleasure" Caroline declared through a tight lipped smile that indicated the opposite. "Isn't this… quaint." Great! So she's a rich snob. Just what we needed in our company!

"Now Caro, be nice. This may not be like our studio in London, but as long as we're at Netherfield, you'll study here. It's the best dance company in Hertfordshire!" A man reprimanded, entering the studio. We all collectively winced as he walked on the Marley with his street shoes. That's a big no-no in dance.

"Charles, take your shoes off!" Caroline snapped.

A second man stepped onto the Marley, and, I'm ashamed to admit, I gasped, then coughed to try and cover it. This man was GORGEOUS. A fine specimen of man. We're talking soft black hair, the bluest of all the blue eyes, chiseled jaw… Alarm bells went off in my head as I realized who this man was. This was William Darcy.

Yeah. I know.

William Freaking OH MY GOD Darcy.

Wait. You don't know who he is?

THE William Darcy? One of the greatest danseurs of the twenty first century? Principal Danseur in the Pemberly National Ballet? And he was here in my class! I turned to share this revelation with Jane and found her enraptured by the other man.

OH MY GOD!

Jane has a crush!

EEEEEEEE!

I promptly made goo-goo kissy faces at Jane until she noticed and blushed.

"Elizabeth. What on earth are you doing with your face?" Lady de Bourg asked, and I turned around quickly. SHIT!

"Nothing. I, uh, had something in my eye." I lied, and Jane giggled. Traitor.

"Anyway, ladies, take your places at the barre. We've wasted enough time. Charles, William, you are more than welcome to stay and watch."

"That's just great. William Darcy's going to be watching us." I murmured to Jane, terribly, horribly nervous.

"Oh, that's who he is? I thought he looked familiar." Jane replied. "I'm sure he's perfectly nice. But what if I mess up because Charles is watching? He seems so sweet, funding the studio when he's never even met us before." Really, Jane, really? HE'S WILLIAM FREAKING DARCY AND YOU"RE WORRIED ABOUT CHARLES? Mary began playing, and we rushed to get into position.

"Demi plié, and stretch, and demi, and stretch, relevé, and lower, and relevé and lower" Lady de Bourg called. "Grand plié, rise up, and port de corps, now tondu to second."

I focused on Jane the entire class, in order to not look into the corner where (gasp) WILLIAM DACY stood. I glanced over at him once, in the middle of my solo in the piece Lady B choreographed, and I fumbled my pirouette, only managing to squeeze in a single instead of the triple I was supposed to do! Seriously, my career is over. Forever. I am dead now. Lady B gave us a break, and I stormed off to get water, hating myself.

"Oh my God, she's such an angel!" I overheard, smiling to myself when I realized it was Charles. How cute! He must be as awestruck about Jane as she was to him. Unless… oh my God, what if he was talking about someone else? Jane would be heartbroken! I HAD to investigate.

"Charles, you think every girl you meet is an angel." A deep voice replied, and I stuffed my fist in my mouth to keep from squealing. It was WILLIAM!

"Jane truly is though! Will, have you seen her dance? And she is so sweet, giggling with her friends, and she is so gentle and kind." Wow. He had it bad. Good for Jane!

"You exchanged two sentences with her. You don't know this girl." William frowned. Jane talked to Charles? You go girl! Rockin' it! Getting the booty! What up! I did a silent fist pump for my sister.

"I will once I talk to her more. And you're one to talk. You haven't spoken to any of the dancers. What about Jane's sister, Elizabeth? She was a very good dancer."

OH MY GOD CHARLES JUST ASKED WILLIAM DARCY'S OPINION OF ME! I'M DYING!

"A good dancer that can't manage more than a single pirouette. And she could stand to lose a good ten pounds too. She's probably weighing herself down and that's why she can't get off the floor. What's more, she doesn't seem dedicated to her craft. Did you see her talking with her sister during class?"

WHAT.

I CAN'T EVEN.

I AM DEAD.

LIZZIE CAN'T COME TO THE PHONE RIGHT NOW, HER HERO THINKS SHE'S A FAT LAZY SLOB WHO CAN'T DANCE AND NOW SHE'S DEAD. PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP.

Seriously, they always say never meet your idol and I never understood why until right now because my idol is a big fat poopie head! I quickly stepped away into the bathroom, where I ran into Jane.

"Lizzie! What's wrong?"

"Charles loves you and William 'evil twat' Darcy thinks I'm fat and a bad dancer and I have no discipline and now I'm dead!" I blurted out.

"Charles loves me?" Jane asked, brightening. Seriously?

"Jane! Focus! My hero thinks I'm fat, lazy, and a bad dancer! This is a real problem here!"

"Oh, Lizzie, are you sure that's what he said? Maybe you misunderstood him."

"Jane, you're too nice. My idol is a jerk. That's all there is to it." I groaned. All of my hopes and dreams are destroyed!

"Maybe he's tired. He did fly all the way here from London. He might have just had a bad day."

"No way, Jane. There's no excusing him. He called me fat! No, William Darcy is an asshole, and I'm gonna make him rue the day he ever messed with Lizzie Bennett!"

And rue it he will.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the corner impatiently as Jane chatted with Charles. Don't get me wrong, I am beyond happy cool cat Jane was crushing on someone, but I'm exhausted and ready to go home. We rehearse most of the day on weekends, and it was nearing three o clock. But Lizzie, you say, you and Jane arrived separately. Why don't you take your own car? Because I had to stay and be Jane's wingwoman, of course! From the corner. Where I didn't say a word. Because Jane's got this. But Jane would die if I left her there alone.

"So, Jane, do you want to go out to dinner with me?" Charles asked. I grinned. Jane was killing it!

"Of course! Is it okay if Lizzie comes too?"

WHAT. JANE WHY? YOU'RE JUST COCKBLOCKING YOURSELF JANE NOOOOOOO!

"What? No! I'm not going on your date! Fly and be free little bird, fly and be free!" I called, eager to fix Jane's mistake.

"Of course she can! Will can come too."

No, Charles, no! How are you and Jane gonna fall in love and make little Bingley babies if we're there!

Oh God, I sound like my mom. Forget that last sentence.

"Now I'm definitely not coming" I muttered, tuning out Darcy's protests. I had spent the second half of rehearsal throwing everything I had into my dance, and it definitely wasn't for that idiot. No way, it was for me. Even Lady De Bourg commented on my impressive performance. Bad dancer my ass. Not that I care what he thinks. Cause I don't.

"Do you want to go dancing?" Charles asked. Really Charles? Dancing?

"We just finished dancing!" I yelled indignantly, making my way towards the group. Clearly they needed my help.

"Lizzie just likes to complain. We'd be delighted to."

Wow, thanks Jane. I'm trying to help you!

"Not very lady-like of her." Caroline hissed to Darcy, coming back from the bathrooms. She had changed from that hideous orange leo to a Pepto Bismol pink tracksuit. Better. Slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Your Highness, are you the Queen?" I snapped. "No? Then I'll complain all I want!"

"Lizzie." Jane pleaded. I looked deep into her eyes and saw via our twin-sense (no, we're not really twins. We're just that close.) that my sister really liked Charles and was begging me to behave. Fine. I'll do it, but only for Jane.

"Charles, Mr. Darcy, we'd be delighted to attend dinner and dancing with you. Please excuse us while we go home and squeal like piggies out of excitement before spending hours getting ready." I declared diplomatically. See? I can be pleasant when I want to!

"Piggies is right." Caroline snorted. "How much does darling Eliza weigh?"

OH MY FREAKING GOD! Are you KIDDING me? What'd I ever do you to, Caroline?

Bitch, please.

I can take you. You are SO dead. You're, like, stick a fork in you dead.

Ok so I'm ashamed to say, I'm kind of famous for losing my temper. But the girl called me fat!

I whirled around, fists at the ready. "What did you say, you good for nothing little-"

"Lizzie, please!" Jane cried, grabbing me by the shoulders. Damn Jane for being a perfect little pacifist.

"Let me at her, Jane, let me at her!" I cried. Maybe I could get a couple whacks at Darcy while I'm at it.

Nah, he's a famous danseur. He'd probably sue me.

Still worth it.

"Let's go home Lizzie" Jane sighed dragging me out the door kicking and screaming.

Damn it Jane. Really? I was gonna kick some TAIL!

"That's two people today that have called me fat. I'm normal for God's sake!" I complained. Seriously, is this pick on Lizzie day?

"You're beautiful, Lizzie. Meet you at the apartment?"

It's official. I forgive Jane. She's just too sweet! I can't hold a grudge against her!

And I'm the master of holding grudges. To this day I won't let my father live down the fact that he forgot me and Jane in a grocery when we were six.

"Yeah, yeah." I murmured, getting back into my car, slightly appeased.

Jane beat me back to the apartment. That's how I know she's in love with Charles- normally the girl won't go a mile over the speed limit! It's ridiculously frustrating. She drives SO SLOW! But now she's already in the shower when I get back. The girl broke the law and her own ethical code just to make herself pretty for this guy. I can hear wedding bells already!

No, that's not something my mother would say!

Yes, I know I sound defensive.

NO! I'm NOT turning into my mother!

I… shut up.

ANYWAY, I contemplated going in sweats since I'm not looking to impress anyone, but when I got to my room I found Jane had already picked out my outfit- a navy blue skater dress and white flats.

God, Jane's excited.

"Jane, I'm not going to be civil just because you make me look cute." I called. "Your new friends are jerks."

"I'm sure Caroline was just joking." Jane yelled from the bathroom. "She couldn't possibly think you're fat. She probably had no idea you'd take her seriously."

Oh, Jane. Sweet, sweet Jane.

"I'm sure." I replied, to pacify her. She returned from the bathroom toweling dry her hair.

"Go shower! We only have three hours until dinner!"

"A three hour shower, that sounds lovely!" I laughed, while Jane frowned.

"One hour, tops."

While I was in the shower, I contemplated Jane's new friendships. Charles, I liked. He was agreeable, friendly, and sweet. He didn't even have anything mean to say when I was eavesdropping, and that's pretty impressive! Darcy on the other hand… I'll never admit it out loud, but hearing him talk that way about me _hurt._ And no, I didn't cry.

Yes, that's the truth.

God, you don't trust me to tell my own story, do you?

I'd have to put up a barrier using my witty repartee though, cause I'd rather die than admit he hurt me. Or Caroline! I don't care what Jane thinks, Caroline wanted to hurt me.

But she didn't because I'm tough like the Hulk! My skin's so thick a chainsaw couldn't cut through it!

No, I'm not lying to myself!

Ok, maybe a little.

* * *

Three hours later we were showered, dressed, and ready for action. We were looking HAWT, if I do say so myself! We decided to meet the two boys at the restaurant rather than give away our address, because you never know when someone's a stalker murderer rapist. Good life lessons here! You should take note. Never give your address to stalker murderer rapists! Anyway, when we got to the place Charles had picked out…

Well, it was a country club. A boot stomping do-si-do-ing cowboy country club.

I know, right? Where'd he even FIND this in Meryton? This isn't Texas!

"Howdy Ladies!" Charles called goofily. "Bet you've never danced like this before."

Which… is the truth. We're nowhere close to cowgirls.

"We sure haven't." I smiled awkwardly.

"Can I take ya'll's order?" Our waitress asked, her thick English accent butchering the American atmosphere. We are no longer in Texas. Now we're in a cheap English imitation.

Which, really, isn't that far off from the truth.

I ordered a ceaser salad, but it WASN'T because of Darcy and Caroline. I just like salad, ok?

"So, Lizzy, Jane, how long have you two been dancing?" Charles asked. Jane smiled shyly.

"I've been dancing twenty three years, and Lizzie's been dancing for twenty."

"So you both started when you were three? Wow. That's impressive."

"You haven't met Mama Bennet." I shuddered, then mocked my mother "Lizzie, ballet is a graceful, lady-like achievement. How are you ever going to get a husband if you aren't an accomplished woman? Of course school doesn't count, you need to be a famous dancer! Or an actress! Or a singer!"

Yes, Mama Bennet really is that bad. I'm not making this up. She actually told me that when I was seven years old and wanted to finish my adding homework before going to ballet practice.

I know. I was a nerd even then.

But I'm a cute one!

"Lizzie, they don't need to know about our family lives." Jane murmured, the more private of us. She hates it when I mock mum. "And mother's not really that bad." The chatter dwindled down to idle talk between Jane and Charles only, and eventually they got up to dance, leaving me and Darce-face.

JOY.

THIS IS WHAT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED.

I mean, to be fair, before today it really was what I've always wanted. But now? Now that's sarcasm. Cause I hate William Darcy's pure evil little guts, get it? Hate him!

I'm… just gonna stop talking.

"So…uh…do you have any family?" I asked, trying to remember to play nice for Jane's sake. See? I'm an awesome sister! I can be nice if I want to!

Wingwoman of the year, right here.

"Yes."

Wow. Ok…

"Are you going to expand on that?"

"No."

"Fine. I'll tell you about my family."

"I'd rather you didn't."

OH MY GOD! Does this guy know how to play nice? I'm playing nice! Follow my lead!

"Wow. Rude much?" I winced.

"I have a sister named Georgiana. She goes by Georgia for short. Are you pleased?" Darcy declared

"Um… sure. So what's it like in London?"

"Big. Busy. Do you always ask a lot of questions?"

"Well, you're not giving me a lot to work with here." I shrugged.

"Would you like to dance?"

Really? I hate you, you hate me, and THAT'S what you have to contribute to this discussion?

I don't think so, Buster!

"Oh, I don't know." I gestured to my salad. "I probably weighed myself down and now I can't even get off the floor."

OOOH! BURN! That's right, I'm cool! I threw his own words back in his face! Self five!

"You heard me." Darcy stated, and I rolled my eyes.

DUH! I just QUOTED you! I could really be so mean right now.

Must… not… insult…

"Yeah." Polite Lizzie replied. Neutral answer, safe zone. Way to go Polite Lizzie!

"I am sorry."

There's a shocker!

"Sorry you said it, or sorry you got caught?" I asked, and when Darcy remained silent I snorted. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Tell Jane that Lydia called me drunk and I, the mature adult that I am, went to investigate who gave a fifteen year old alcohol. She'll believe that. I'm going home. Get Charles to give her a ride home, I'm taking the car."

Game, set, match. Point Lizzie!

I'm that cool.

* * *

Jane and Charles went out six more times in the next two weeks, while I threw my Jane-less hours into practicing at the studio and classes. Single Lizzie, living it up! School and work! Oh my gosh, so much fun!

Then, one day, the fateful call came.

"Lizzie? Lizzie, are you there?"

"I'm here, Jane. What's up? You sound awful."

Is that a mean thing to say? Some people say it's too blunt. But really, I'M too blunt. And she really did sound awful. Why try and cover it up?

"I got food poisoning on a date with Charles, and I hate throwing up in front of him. Can you come get me? I'm at Netherfield, Charles' house."

"Of course, Janie! I'm on my way."

Poor baby! I love Jane to pieces. It absolutely KILLS me when she's sick. I want to punch the universe or something.

It wasn't until I got to the garage that I remembered I had put my car in the shop yesterday. The engine wouldn't turn over, and I had to have it towed. Goodbye electric bill!

I'm kidding. We're not that poor.

Well…

Yeah, no, we'll be fine.

I grabbed my bicycle instead and left the parking garage.

And it was raining. Of course.

Do you hate me, God?

YES LIZZIE! MY LIFE'S GOAL IS TO MAKE EVERYTHING IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU!

Oh, gee, thanks for the clarification God.

(By the way, I wasn't actually talking to God right then. I put that in there for dramatic interpretation.)

Twenty long, cold, wet minutes later I arrived at Netherfield, soaked to the bone and utterly miserable. I knocked on the door.

"Lizzie! What are you doing here?" Charles asked, answering it.

"Jane called me and asked me to pick her up." I replied. "How is she? Is she ok?"

"Did you bike here? I could have taken her home in my car! I'm afraid she's a bit delirious. Please, come in!"

Really, Jane? I biked over here in the rain when Charles could have just DRIVEN YOU HOME?

I mean, she's sick, she's not thinking straight.

Also, I can't blame Jane for anything. If she says Lizzie, I need you; I'm there in, like, half a second.

Or twenty minutes.

Y'know.

"I don't want to drip all over your rug." I shook my head, and the Bing-ster frowned.

"Caroline! Get me some towels and an extra pair of your clothes!" He called, and Caroline came to the door.

"For Eliza? Charles, she won't fit in my clothes. She's six inches shorter than me and her boobs are at least a c cup. She wouldn't even get my shirt over them!"

Oh my God, Caroline WHY? Don't talk about my boobs in front of my sister's love interest! AHHHH!

"Well, then get something of mine or Will's! Do you want her to catch pneumonia?"

"Did you see the mud crusted on her jeans?" Caroline shuddered, speaking to Darcy. "Why did she even come here? Did she expect to plop her sister on the back of her bike?"

Actually…. She has a point. I really don't have a plan to get us home. Definitely didn't think this one through.

"I think I have a pair of sweatpants she can use." Darcy declared, walking off.

I sat by Jane's bedside dressed in one of Charles' button downs, Darcy's sweats, and Caroline's slippers, wiping the sweat off Jane's forehead. Even sick, she looks like an angel. Not fair! I should hate Jane.

No really, I should!

She's prettier, nicer, charming, and just… better. Growing up, our mother favored Jane, even going so far as to declare (on numerous occasions) that Jane could find a husband easily with her looks, but I would have to work at it.

Well guess what Mom? I don't even WANT a husband! I just wanna become a famous ballerina and eat pizza all day long! So NYAH!

"Hey, Lizzie, how is she?" Charles asked, coming into the room.

"She just fell asleep a while ago." I said. "Stomach's still bothering her though."

Look at how delicate I said that! Did I say, 'She just puked her guts up again ten minutes ago and the pooped so much she passed out'? No. Because I am the best wingwoman ever!

"I've got bad news." Charles declared. "The storm is looking awful. I'm not going to be able to take you home. You girls are just going to have to spend the night."

WHAT? NO! WHYYYYYYYYYYY?

I'm gonna die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I'm kind of blown away by y'all's responses! T &T was kind of just a whim I had after leaving my own ballet class one afternoon, and it's kind of taken on a mind of its own! I'm glad y'all are enjoying it!**

 **Dizzy Lizzie.60: I kind of feel bad for Caroline, always having to be the bad guy. And she rarely gets a saving grace, either. She's an interesting character, for sure!**

 **Kettle Logic: Thank you! I hope it will be!**

 **Guest: My computer autocorrects it and I got tired of fighting it. Sorry!**

 **Jane Do Re Me: Thank you! Probably because I consider myself a mature adult and still call people poopie heads. Hell, my mother does too! So if figured if it's good enough for us, it's good enough for Lizzie.**

 **Anon: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Oh, goodness! Hope your supper's ok!**

 **IrishJessy: Well, Darcy the Dancer is alliterative. It had to happen eventually.** **J**

 **Lou Darcy: Thank you so much! I don't really have a plan, but every time I leave ballet class I want to write, so I assure you it's going somewhere… We just don't know where.**

 **Avanell: I'm jealous! I never saw ballet much as a kid. Didn't get into it until college, and even now I can't sit through a whole ballet. I have to be the one dancing!**

 **FelinrGrace: Thank you! It's coming. Slowly but surely, it's coming.**

 **Hongkongphooey63: Thank you! Here it is!**

 **Ballet2000: Thank you! I love ballet, and I love P &P, so I just squished them together! Let me know if I do something wrong, because I just started in college and haven't gotten all the terminology down yet.**

 **Jillyshipper: Thank you!**

* * *

I'm stuck in a room with the two people I hate most in this world.

And Charles. He's there too.

But really, Jane, you owe me sooo much for this. Like, I expect a pony for Christmas.

I'd name it Susan.

Anyway, at least they have a pretty good library. I'm reading Grapes of Wrath right now, and trying to find my happy place.

Fact One: I'm in warm, dry clothes! That's always a plus.

Fact Two: Jane's, like, ten feet away from me. And Jane makes me happy.

Fact Three: I'm sitting next to the fireplace, and I'm all warm and snuggly. Always good.

Fact Four: I'm reading a book I've never read before! Yay!

Happy place= FOUND

Good job, Lizzie! Finding happiness in the face of adversity!

"Eliza, dearest, would you like to stretch with me? We dancers must stretch often to keep up our flexibility, you know." Caroline cooed.

Happy place = LOST

Darn it, Caroline! Don't you know Charlie's the only one in this room whose voice doesn't sound like nails on a chalkboard?

Actually, I've always liked Darcy's voice. It's all smooth and deep and sexy...

FOCUS, LIZZIE!

DARCY IS THE ENEMY!

We're thinking about Caroline and how much we hate her for interrupting our book right now.

But I could use a good stretch.

"Are you talking to me, Caroline? Because my name's Elizabeth. Or Lizzie. But not Eliza." I asked. It's a decent question. Who just renames people on a whim?

"Eliza, Elizabeth, same thing." Caroline yawned.

Oh. I guess Caroline does.

Cool.

"Um, yeah, my calves are a bit tight from rehearsal tonight. I could use a good stretch." I stood up, walking over to the side of the room.

"Where are you going, dearest Eliza?" Caroline asked, dropping straight into a split in the center of the room.

Oh. So we're stretching where everyone can see us. Great.

Why is this a good plan?

They better not look at my butt.

"William, dear, would you care to join us?" Caroline cooed, and I prayed that he'd say no. Cause let's face it, I'd fangirl, and then hate myself for forgetting I hate him, and really it's just a complicated situation. I need to find a new ballet idol, and fast.

"No, thank you, Caroline, I can enjoy the view quite well from here."

OH MY GOD HE'S LOOKING AT OUR BUTTS! I'll hit him. I really will! I'm not afraid!

"Will! How naughty of you! How shall we punish him, Eliza?" Caroline tittered, and I made a face.

By talking like normal people? Seriously, who says that?

"Like this." I replied, and stood up, walking over to Darcy and smacking him upside the back of his head. "Don't look at my butt you perv!"

"You hit me!" Darcy cried, grabbing his head. I blinked.

Yeah. I guess I did.

Oh my god, I hit him.

Shit.

Jane's gonna kill me.

"You ogled me. Blatantly! I was only protecting my dignity. It was necessary." I shrugged, trying to play it off. Inside, I was freaking out.

Oh God, Lizzie. You really did it this time. You're gonna get sued, and disowned, and kicked out of the company, and end up begging on the side of the road. Life is over.

"William, darling, do you want a bag of ice? Some acetaminophen? Really, the class of some people. Were you raised by wolves, Eliza?" Caroline fawned, and I frowned slightly. Sure I pick on my family, but they're off limits to Caroline.

"No." I replied primly. "I was raised by Fanny and Thomas Bennet, two perfectly lovely people who taught me to defend myself whenever my honor was in question. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on Jane."

Point Lizzie!

Kind of.

I trudged up the stairs, calf muscles twinging.

I never did get my stretch.

Stupid Darcy.

"Jane, don't hate me, but I kindasortahitDarcy." I blurted, and Jane looked up at me sleepily.

"That's nice, Mama, but can you pass me the purple elephant?"

Woohoo! I'm not disowned cause Jane's gone crazy!

Seriously, though, Jane gets pretty delirious when she's sick. It's kind of great.

In a horrible, poor Jane kind of way.

I may or may not have recordings for blackmail purposes.

It never works though- Jane just get so upset that I give in and then do whatever she wants. So really, it's like reverse blackmail. I think.

Are you following this?

"Oh, honey, I wish we could go home. I just made a fool out of myself in front of everyone, and now Darcy's gonna sue me for damaging his precious head." I groaned, stroking Jane's hair.

"No one will sue the master of the circus! You're perfectly bamboozled."

"Yeah, Jane. I'm pretty bamboozled alright." And I'm the master of the circus! Thanks, Jane!

"Do we need to call a doctor? Miss Bennet's mental capacity seems to be disjointed." Darcy asked, and I jumped as he stepped into the room.

Sneaky little bugger.

"Oh, no, Jane gets like this every time she's sick. She'll be ok." I answered, wiping a cool washcloth across her forehead.

"Ooh! The polar ice caps in my brain go swish!" Jane squealed, and I chuckled to myself.

"They sure do, honey." I soothed. "They sure do."

"I wanted to assure you that I will not sue you. I am not lacking for money, and as your salary in the Longbourn Dance Company is limited, I would not benefit from the time and effort put in to the legal system." Darcy quickly stated, and I nodded.

"I would appreciate that." I replied, and then paused. "Did we just have a civil conversation?"

"I believe we did." Darcy nodded.

Yes! Look at us go! Point for team Lizzie and Darcy!

WAIT! Not like THAT!

By team I mean a purely platonic, sportsy kind of team. DEFINITELY not in romantic sense. Can you imagine me and Darcy together? GROSS!

Also, one of us would end up dead.

Probably him.

Why're you looking at me like that? I can't help it! Have you heard this guy open his mouth?

"I also would like to apologize for my lewd comment. It was very much out of line and you were well within your right to hit me." Darcy continued.

Oh.

Well.

Maybe he would live.

We're actually sounding like…well, colleagues. Not really friends.

But still, pretty impressive considering I clocked him about ten minutes ago!

"Yeah, uh, accepted." I replied. "I do have a pretty great butt. I don't blame you for looking."

Cause do I got da booty?

I DOOOOOOOOO!

Darcy was obviously uncomfortable, and apparently the topic of butts wasn't one he could converse about, because he turned red and spluttered "I think-er, Charlie- that is, um, bye" and left.

All I got out of that is Charlie. Why would he even bring Charles up, unless…

OMG, what if Darcy was mentally comparing me and Charles' butts?

Does that mean Charles and Darcy have a bromance?

What if Charlie's butt is better than mine?

What if they're gay? CRAP! Not that being gay is bad, but it is when the guy you're in love with isn't even interested in your reproductive organs! I'm speaking strictly for Jane, of course. OH MY GOD! Jane fell in love with a gay man! And he's secretly dating my worst enemy! Now how are Jane and Charles gonna get married and have cute little Bingley babies?

Wait, how did I even get here?

Slowdown, Lizzie.

But I'm kind of curious to see Jane's reaction...

"Jane, I think Charlie and Darcy are gay for each other." I declared seriously; just see how she would react.

"No, now how can I eat a pumpernickel?" Jane whined.

Huh. Not that explosive. Or hilarious. Guess maybe she doesn't mind.

Wait, what if she already knows?

What if it's some kind of conspiracy?

What if-

"WHAT?" Caroline screamed, rushing into the room. Apparently this was 'eavesdrop on Lizzie's ramblings' day. "CHARLES AND WILLIAM ARE NOT GAY!"

"That is very true." Charles accepted with a shrug, as he loped after Caroline. "Why are we screaming about it again?"

"Because this… this… THING insinuated to her own sister that you and William were… _involved"_ Caroline bemoaned, and I struggled to keep from cracking up.

"Why?" Charles asked, more amused than anything.

"Because rainbows are the vehicle of the future!" Jane crowed.

Did I mention how much I love sick Jane? She's adorable!

Wait, not that I like her being sick. That's no fun.

But, y'know.

"Of course they are, baby." I smiled. "Really it was just ridiculous ramblings. I was talking to Darcy about butts, and then he said your name, and my imagination ran wild."

"Raised by wolves, really." Caroline huffed. "No class whatsoever."

"You and Will were talking about… butts?"

I could have explained. Really, it made sense in context. But when do I EVER do the thing that makes sense?

"Yes." I declared seriously. "Yes we were." And left it at that.

"Well, Lizzie, if Darcy and I ever do start dating, you'll be the first to know." Charles laughed. Good sport, that guy. "But for right now, I'm pretty sure your sister's more my type."

"You're my buffalo feather too!" Jane lauded. True love, right there.

"Well, I'm rooting for you. Although I kinda do ship you and Darce too. You'd be cute." I added as an afterthought.

"We would, wouldn't we?" Charlie mused. "HEY WILL! YOU WANNA GO OUT WITH ME?"

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Darcy shouted back from…well, wherever he was hiding.

"BUT I LOOOOOOOOVE YOU!" Charlie yelled, and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Caroline's face. Darcy entered the room, looking at us all in confusion.

"Yeah, love you too, man. But no." He declared, and walked back out.

"Solves that, I guess." Charles shrugged. "Your sister it is."

Well then.


	4. Chapter 4

numb3rs mystery: Right? I think some people play down his agreeableness as having no real character, but I think it means he's a fairly likable guy. Cheers!

Guest: Thank you!

Avanell: Especially in leos, right! I feel like everybody's staring at my rear! Anyway, I think my favourite would have to be Sheherazade. It's a ballet based on the 1001 Arabian Nights, and is just really beautiful. That's so cool! The only ballerina's I've met are the ones in classes with me.:)

Nerdyme12: I think it subconsciously was... I'm definitely a Whovian, but I wasn't intentionally referencing it. Susan just seemed like a good name for a horse. Guess now I know why! Thank you!

EngLitLover: Thank you! I love Charlie. I feel like he and Jane don't really get the attention they deserve. Hopefully I'll give them a little more spotlight.

chyannss: Thank you!

Guest: Thank you! Like Lizzie, I pride myself on my cleverness, so I appreciate that.

ChrisMO519:Delusional Jane is definitely my favourite! And I agree, Charlie I an all around good guy. I don't think he gets enough credit.

.60: Thank you! Darcy can be a bit of a butt, but he just doesn't understand social norms. But of course Lizzie gives him what he's had coming!

.60: Thank you! That chapter still makes me giggle every time I read it.

shelbyprz::Thank you!

* * *

So, along with rehearsing with the company, I also take lessons with Lady B. It's a lot of ballet, I'll admit. Between classes at Meryton U, classes with Lady B, and Longbourn rehearsals, I'm pretty much danced out by the time I get home. Lessons are a lot different than company rehearsals, because there's a lot more students, and Lady B critiques us more.

Also, Billy Collins is there.

'Why, Lizzie, who's Billy Collins?', you ask.

Oh, he's just the studio manager and the guy who's been adamantly in love with me since forever. It's kind of awful.

You think I'm exaggerating, don't you?

Watch and learn, my lovies. Watch and learn.

"Lizzie! There you are! I was grievously worried you would be late to class. And you know my esteemed employer would not sit well with that. But never fear, were it to come to that, I would be sure to sing your praises and our great lady would forgive you at once!"

I know what you're thinking. Is Billy in love with me or Lady B?

Wait for it…

"Thanks, Billy."

"You are most welcome, Miss Lizzie. Would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner tonight?"

WOOMP, THERE IT IS!

Seriously, Billy has asked me out EVERY TIME I SEE HIM. Well, once I got over sixteen and it was legal. Before that he just cast longing glances my way. All the time.

Lizzie, surely you're leading him on, you say. You must give him some indication that you like him.

Watch this.

"No, Billy. My answer is always no. It's been seven years and my answer is still always no." I sighed, and Billy bounced excitedly.

"You say that. But Lady Catherine has assured me of the ways of women like yourself. You mean say no when you really mean yes. You will agree one day."

SEE? This man is insane!

No means NO. And no every single day for seven years straight means you don't have a chance in hell, buddy!

But does Billy EVER give up?

No.

Seriously, I'm willing to pay whoever can get him off my case.

"Good morning class." Lady B called as she swept into the room.

"Get to the barre, dearest." Billy declared, swatting my bum.

NO.

BILLY WHY?

I hit him. And unlike Darcy, I didn't feel bad. At least Darcy didn't TOUCH my butt.

But, you know, I tend to hit Billy about as much as he asks me out, so no one really batted an eye when I slugged him and his nose bled a little.

I should probably work on keeping my fists to myself.

You're judging me, aren't you?

"Alright, class, as you know the Longbourn Dance Company is having their annual show at Rosings in a few months." Lady B began. "The Longbourn Company is made up of splendid dancers, but it is a small company so I am allowing you to audition to be a part of the Corps de Ballet in our show."

"What show are they doing, ma'am?" one of the students named Giselle asked.

Yeah, like Giselle the ballet. Her mum's about as bad as mine.

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Uh… We don't have any male dancers in our company." I spoke up. "We'll need more than just a Corps"

The other dancers tittered at the idea of being more than just the corps.

"Why, we already have a Romeo." Lady B declared nonchalantly. "William Darcy has agreed to dance with us."

WHAT.

NO.

Jane CANNOT be forced to dance with that… that… monster!

Because of course Jane will get the title role. Anne will be her understudy, I will play the nurse, Charlotte will play Lady Capulet, and either Kitty or Lydia will play Rosaline. They will, of course, be relieved to not be in the corps as usual.

See, I know how Lady B casts!

Back to the current crisis, Jane could not possibly be forced to dance with William Darcy!

Though I suppose it would look good for her career.

"Are you ok dancing with that prat?" I whispered to Jane, and she just smiled at me.

"Are you?" she replied sweetly.

"Me? As Juliet? That's about as likely as Billy Collins giving up on me." I rolled my eyes.

Funny story? Billy was in love with Jane first. But then he decided she was too pretty for him and moved on to me, the uglier sister.

Just stew on that a minute.

We finished our warm up at the barre and moved to floor. Lady B had the men working on their sissonnes and us women doing point work.

"Elizabeth, do not sickle your foot, you'll sprain your ankle and put yourself out of commission." I corrected quickly, slightly embarrassed.

"Jane, darling, the step there is only at a forty five degree angle. Not quite so high, dearest."

"Fredrik, beat your legs during your sissonne!"

Lady B barked at us all lesson, until… Guess who showed up late?

Caroline, Charles and Darcy!

I expected Lady B to go ballistic, but she merely smiled and gestured for Caroline to join us. Guess that's what happens when your brother pays Lady B's salary.

Really, it's quite unfair. I pay for lessons too you know! And Lady B's not cheap- I can confidently say I spend more on ballet then on our cable and electric bill combined.

Anyway, Caroline brought her dainty little orange clad self over to the floor where we were working, and immediately began complaining that the changments that we were practicing were far too easy for her and she didn't want to do it.

Ok, so it's a beginning ballet technique. But really, if you don't keep up your technique practice, it falters. And then you have floppy feet and you don't land in a neat fifth, and… ugh.

But Caroline's a Bingley, and Bingley's pay the bills, so…

We moved on to pirouettes.

I HATE pirouettes.

Little secret? There are some days I can't even land a single. I have no consistency in my turns. I'm a lefty turner, and have a pretty solid left triple, but on the right side I can't stay in a pirouette for shit. It's kind of the bane of my existence.

So we're pirouetting, and today is actually a pretty good turning day. My left side is solid, and I even managed to land a triple on my right side too! I mean, the majority of the time I only landed doubles, but still. Once.

IN YOUR FACE, DARCY.

I'm a wonderful dancer.

So there.

Anyway, we're turning and turning and turning, and then the WORST MOMENT OF MY LIFE HAPPENS.

I'm not even joking right now.

Literally the worst.

Billy Collins ran out into rehearsal while we were practicing yelling "ELIZABETH? ELIZABETH I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

I KNOW.

BILLY WHY?

"Um… I'm practicing for a recital…" I replied, making a face. "Can it wait until after?"

"NO!" Billy yelled, and even Lady B looked a little shocked.

"Elizabeth, as you know we've been dating for seven years." Billy began.

HOLD THE PHONE.

What is this man talking about?

Do you see how insane he is? And delusional! This is not ok!

"No, we haven't." I corrected. "I've never agreed to date you."

"Semantics." Billy shrugged.

Wow. Ok. So apparently you don't need the girl's permission to go on a date. It's just semantics.

Does that mean I've been dating Colin Firth for the past… forever?

So what if we've never met?

So what if he doesn't know I exist?

So what if he's… well, kind old now.

Semantics!

"ANYWAY, I have decided that it's high time I get a wife. I need to set a good example as studio manager, you see. Also, I believe it would make me very happy. And Lady Catherine de Bourg has mentioned that she believes at my age, I ought to be married already. Now, I wouldn't say you are the ideal woman- your intelligence is acceptable as long as you tone it down. And I must insist that you drop out of school. Higher education really isn't becoming of a woman. While there are many other acceptable women, I thought it would be fitting to offer my connections to Longbourn Studio to you, so that you may share in this company. Do not worry that you are poor- I accept the fact that you will never make any financial contributions to our family. You may not be pretty, well mannered, the best dancer, or anything of merit, but I think it would be profitable for us to marry. We can plan the wedding tomorrow."

See what I mean about this being the worst moment of my life?

Seriously, this man is ridiculous!

"Um… was there actually a proposal anywhere in there? You presumed my answer without even asking." I replied, trying to remain polite. Because honestly, is there a more insulting way to ask someone to marry you?

"Right! Um, Elizabeth, would you do yourself the honour of marrying me?"

Oh, yeah. real honour.

"No." I replied and turned back to Jane.

"Oh, I know what you're doing. You're playing hard to get." Billy declared, then shoved me up against a wall, violently kissing me.

OH LORD.

SOmebody's about to get dead.

Before I had the chance to smack him again, someone pulled Billy off me, shoving him away.

'Who's your savior, Lizzy?,' you ask.

None other than William Darcy.

Don't read too much into it.

I do regret not getting to hit Blly again though.

"I'm not playing hard to get, Collins!" I shouted, angrily wiping his kiss from my lips. "I've told you no every single day for the last SEVEN YEARS! Get it into your head that no means NO!"

And for the first time in twenty years, I walked out of a ballet class early, Jane hot on my heels.

Yeah, I know.

I'm cool.


	5. Chapter 5

**ballet200: Thank you!**

 **Nerdyme12: Thank you! I may have read the book before I saw the movie, but Colin Firth played Mr Darcy so well that I had to pay him homage. To me, he and Mr Darcy are one and the same.**

 **Avanell: Thank you! We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? ;)**

 **chyannss: Collins certainly seems messed up, doesn't he? I don't see him respecting Elizabeth and her art form as much as an actual dancer would, so I don't think he would have any reservations about interrupting rehearsal.**

 **Guest: The worst part is, I just translated Collins' proposal into modern language! Everything about her being poor and too intelligent? That's all in there!**

 **Lovinglifen0w: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Are you insulting my diction, or longing for the diction of the Regency Era? Your comment lacked context. However, if it is the latter, I applaud you. The language of the Regency Era was beautiful.**

 **EngLitLover: Would you care to elaborate on why it wasn't working for you?**

 **.60: Hope you had a lovely holiday! Will in tights would be pretty glorious. The boys in my class wear sweats and a tunic though.**

 **LoveintheBattlefield: Thank you! Happy New Years!**

As much as I dislike Will Darcy, that boy can dance.

I mean, you don't get to be principal in a National ballet for nothing.

So at this point, my hero worship is kind of confusing.

Darcy walked into company practice outfitted in tights and a tunic, and I swear my hero worshiping heart started to swoon.

Cut it out, Lizzie! This is the guy constantly staring at you and picking apart all of your flaws!

This is the guy who thinks he's better then you just because you're in dinky little Meryton, and he's from London.

This is the guy who thinks you're fat.

Be still, my beating heart.

We did barre warm ups altogether, and OH MY GOD.

The POWER in his legs!

His lifted torso!

His straight legs!

His turn out!

I'm gonna die.

Why can't I be that good?

As we did our rond de jambes, Will leaned over to me.

"You have been propositioned. How are you feeling?"

"Are you talking about the fact that my loathsome studio manager actually thought I would marry him?" I asked, and Caroline giggled.

"What I don't get" She supplied "Is why you didn't accept. He had many good points. And he's probably the best offer you'll get."

"Um… did you not see the way he assaulted me?" I asked, eyebrow raised. "You wanna spend the rest of your life with a man that forces himself on you?"

"Of course not, but really Eliza, do you think you could do better?"

Yes. Being alone is far better than being with someone who puts you down and makes you feel less important than you are. Serious life lesson here- If he doesn't respect you, you're better off on your own, no matter how lonely you are.

I said as much to Caroline.

"Also, I never thanked you for pulling him off me." Polite Lizzie made an appearance, appealing to Darcy. "I kind of just needed to get out of there. So thank you."

"That's understandable. Turn out your standing leg more, Elizabeth." Darcy replied.

The NERVE.

My standing leg IS turned out. Just because SOME of us can't completely flatten our bodies doesn't mean you need to rub it in our faces!

"I can't." I grumbled. "I don't have a lot of natural turnout. It's taken years to get this far."

"There are stretches you can do to improve." Darcy stated, and I rolled my eyes. Thank you Captain Obvious!

"I know. How do you think I got my turnout this far? It used to be practically parallel."

"How do you expect to be a good dancer without turnout, Eliza?" Caroline cut in. It seems the more civil demeanor I maintain towards Darcy, the more vicious she gets.

Maybe she's in love with him.

They would be great together, both being snobby jerkwads and all. Too bad Darcy's already promised to Charles.

Sorry Jane.

"I dunno." I shrugged. "Maybe the fact that I'm a principal dancer in the most prestigious company in Hertfordshire speaks for itself."

"Hertfordshire is nothing like London." Caroline rolled her eyes. "There's a distinct lack of talent."

"In London?" I asked with a grin. "I agree. You don't even wrap your coupe. Might want to check that."

Caroline huffed and switched to another barre, claiming hers gave her splinters.

Point Lizzie!

"Now, ladies, gentlemen, I'd like to announce the cast for our upcoming performance of Romeo and Juliet at Rosings." Lady B declared, as we finished at the barre. "Jane, of course, will be playing Juliet."

"Aunt." Darcy interrupted. "I must insist that Elizabeth be cast as Juliet."

Um, homeboy say what?

"And why would that be, William?" Lady B demanded, approaching him.

"For one, audiences are used to a brunette Juliet. Jane is blonde. What is more, while Jane is obviously a passionate dancer, Elizabeth has a tighter technique and more power. Jane is more suited to roles such as Odette. Elizabeth, to Juliet."

"I really don't think-." Lady Catherine began, but Darcy continued.

"What's more, Juliet is a fourteen year old child. Elizabeth is much shorter and more believable in that role. Jane is more feminine and dainty. She's more suited to princess like roles. And I wouldn't put it past Elizabeth to make the same stupid decisions Juliet does, so she won't even need to learn to act."

Why that little!

"Nah." I shrugged, calm and composed. "Instead of killing myself over a boy, I'd be more likely to KILL THE BOY." I declared, staring directly at Darcy. He shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

Serves him right. He didn't even ask if I wanted this role!

"Honestly? I don't find Elizabeth suited to the role either. She struggles with her pirouettes, you know. If your Juliet must be brunette, William, I am willing to dye my hair." Caroline piped up, annoyed with all the attention I was getting.

Hah. Like she doesn't dye her hair already.

Then again, Charles is strawberry blonde, maybe she doesn't.

Nah. She's just TOO blonde.

"My casting is not up for debate!" Lady Catherine cried angrily.

"But I don't understand it." Caroline complained. "I'm obviously a much better dancer than Eliza. Why give her the title role and not me?"

"You're not even a member of this company." I spoke up, rolling my eyes at her." You're just visiting for the summer. Are you even going to be in Meryton come Rosings? My vote is for Jane."

"I will not dance with the company if the female lead is not Elizabeth." Darcy declared.

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to be Juliet?" I asked him point blank. He shrugged.

"That makes you an even better candidate. We do not always like the roles that we fit best to, but if you want the company to succeed, you accept it with grace."

"But Eliza fell over yesterday! How could SHE make our company succeed?"

"Lizzie is a wonderful dancer. I think it's her time to shine." Jane added.

"ENOUGH!" Lady Catherine screamed, and we all looked at her. Oh God, The Dragon is out. "Caroline Bingley, you are not in this company, nor are you a guest performer. You have NO say in my casting decisions. Jane, Elizabeth, front and center!"

"Yes ma'am."

"The two of you will perform the following combination- sissone front, sissone right soubresaut, pas de chat. Sissone left, sissone back changement, changement. Pas de Chaval, dégagé, sur la coupe de pie, pas de barre, tombe pas de barre, glissade, jeté. Got it ?"

The two of us ran through the combination that Lady B gave us, then nodded.

"Do it. NOW."

"Yes Ma'am." Jane and I replied, beginning the combo. Lady B scrutinized us carefully the entire time, calling Darcy over to watch. The two chatted for a bit, then Lady B turned back to us.

"Elizabeth, you will be Juliet. Jane, you will play Lady Capulet, Elizabeth's mother. Charlotte, you will play Mercutio, and Anne, dear, you will play Benvolio. They will be female in our production. Katherine, you will play the Prince of Verona- we will make you a princess. Lydia, you will play Roseline."

"There's more characters that we are missing." Charlotte, ever the practical one, spoke up.

"Indeed." Lady B frowned slightly. "Charles, can you dance?"

"Not well." Charlie responded. "I haven't taken a ballet lesson in my life."

"Good enough. You will be Monsieur Capulet." Lady B declared, and Charlie looked worriedly to Will.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Darcy comforted.

That's a weird word to describe Darcy. Comforting. Ugh.

"Collins!" Lady B shrieked, and he came running.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You shall be in our ballet this year. You are the friar."

"Can he even dance?" I whispered to Charlotte, and she nodded.

"I've been teaching him."

WHAT? WHY?

"Char, have you lost your mind? You'll be Collins' next target!"

"It's not like I'm going to date the man. We all know he's promised to you." Charlotte giggled, and I punched her arm. "Let's face it, I'm not going to get a career in performance like you and Jane. I need to hone my teaching skills now."

"Char, you're an amazing dancer-"

"The only reason I have a name role is because our company is so small we're literally handing out roles to anyone and everyone. Lady B just gave Caroline Paris, for God's sake! The farthest I'd get in performance is corps, and you know it."

"Char, cut yourself a little slack. And besides, that doesn't mean you have to teach Billy of all people."

"Are you jealous because you're not the only girl on his radar anymore?" Char spat, and I did a double take.

"Oh my God. Do you LIKE him?"

"No!" Charlotte sighed, exasperated. "He's been asking you out for seven years. He just asked you to marry him, for Christ's sake. There's no way he would like me, and I'm not settling. Besides, what kind of bestie goes out with her besties' cast offs? But he pays well, and it's a great business opportunity. I'm taking it."

"If you think that's best." I shrugged.

"Hey, Char, Lizzie, class is over." Jane informed us.

"So early? Help me put up the barres?"

"No, Lady de Bourg wants to work directly with Charles and Collins since they're new. I'm going to wait for Charlie outside."

And since my car is in the shop, I guess that means I'm waiting too.

Joy.


	6. Chapter 6

**NerdyMe12: Thank you! Yeah, being a dancer myself I get a lot of weird looks when I talk because nobody understands what I mean when I say stuff like 'a la** **quatrième** **devront** **' so I've kind of learned to tone it down for the non-dancer crowd.**

 **.60: I sure am! I'm studying ballet and business at uni in order to open my own studio one day! Lizzie could definitely stand to be more confident in herself, but of course even Jane Austen reminded us that Lizzie was the runner up in her family, Jane being the pretty amiable one and all. Hopefully Lizzie will find her time to shine!**

 **Hongkongphooey63: Thank you! Ever since Uni started up again, I haven't been as good at updating…**

 **EvelynRo: No problem! Caroline as Paris is my favourite! Awkward casting is the best.**

 **Chyannss: Right? I personally love poking fun at the Lizzie/Darcy/Charles triangle. It's just so cute! But Darce-inator definitely has it bad.**

 **ReadLoverNumber1: Thank you and welcome! Here at T &T we aim to be as hilarious as possible!**

 **EngLitLover: I bet Lizzie's about as confused about Darcy's feelings as he is, huh? And yeah, I can get behind that. Collins, in my opinion, has always been a ridiculous character and I just kind of emphasized that.**

 **Avanell: You did! I read your review and was like 'Someone's gonna be happy :D '**

 **RocketGurl92: Thank you and welcome! Sorry I didn't update as soon as you were hoping! Uni's been rough…**

Charles didn't take as long as we had expected. Apparently he's a fast learner. I guess having a sister and best friend in the ballet world helps.

Anyway, I pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants over my tights, and a loose sweater over my leo, getting ready to leave the studio. As I did my phone rang.

Oh, Lord. Prepare the bomb shelters! Mama Bennet's calling.

"Jane, stay close." I called, and she looked at me questioningly from where she was talking with Charles. "Mama Bennet's on the line."

"Perhaps you'd like to answer the phone?" Darcy asked, raising a brow as Tchaikovsky continued to fill the air.

I'm a ballerina. I like Tchaikovsky. Sue me.

"Mama?" I asked, reluctantly picking up.

"Why, Elizabeth, How fortunate I feel to be graced by the sound of your voice after three weeks." My mum passive-aggressively spewed.

"Mama" I groaned.

"Are you dead?"

"MAMA."

"Are you in a coma?"

"MAAAAMA"

"Are you in the hospital?"

"Well, Lydia did get alcohol poisoning. Again." I shrugged.

"Oh my goodness, that dear girl! Is she alright?"

"Eh, it's like the sixth time it's happened. This month. She'll be fine."

You really think she'd learn her limit. Or that she'd get imprisoned for underage drinking.

She must have a great lawyer.

"Then I don't see why you haven't come home for the past three weeks!"

"Maybe because I have a job? And I go to school? And have ballet classes? And I don't live at home anymore?"

"Speaking of ballet, were you ever going to tell me that you had dinner with William Darcy?"

What the-

"Do you have cameras set up to spy on me?" I exchanged a worried look with Jane. That's exactly something mum would do.

"Yes. It's called the paparazzi. There's a picture of you, William, Jane, and another man in one of those ballet magazines you have a subscription to. Why didn't you tell me? He's so handsome, and rich, and famous, and most importantly… single!"

"Yeah, and a huge jerk." I rolled my eyes. "We don't like him anymore, mama."

"People can be forgiven for their personalities, Elizabeth! Just think, if you marry him then you'll be set for life! This is the moment you've been waiting for your entire life!"

"Yeah, and he called me fat."

Silence.

"Mama?"

"We don't like him anymore."

OH MY GOD! If I knew it was THAT easy to derail Hurricane Mum, I'd of started saying that YEARS ago.

"Though, to be fair you could lose a few pounds. Really, if only you were as pretty as Jane. He'd have never said anything if you were prettier."

"Oh my God, mum! I'm not fat! And I'm pretty, just the way I am! Did you just call me to tell me how ugly and fat I am?" I groaned. That drew Jane and Charlie's attention. Caroline just snickered, and Darcy just kinda stared at me. Charlie took the phone from me.

"Charlie, wait, i-

"Ms. Bennet, this is Charles Bingley. I just wanted to inform you that Elizabeth is beautiful and weighs a perfect amount for a woman her size. Why, just the other day this weird little man proposed to her-"

"CHARLIE NO!" Jane and I yelled, but it was too late. My mother's shriek could be heard through the phone and he gave it back to me with a wince, mouthing 'I'm so sorry!'

"MAMA, I SAID NO!" I yelled over her.

Silence.

Kinda terrifying silence.

"WHY." She demanded.

"Because it was ol' Billy Collins! The guy who stalked me so bad that Jane and I moved last year? The guy who cornered me in an alley on my seventeenth birthday? The guy who pushes his boundaries literally every day, whose nose I've broken nine times, who's groped me so many times I could file a harassment suit against him? I would never marry him!"

"Elizabeth Bennet, do you realize you've just thrown away your only hope of marriage?" Mama asked, deadly serious.

"Oh my God, Ma! He's not my only hope of marriage. I'm only 23! Besides, this is the twenty-first century! I can be single for the rest of my life if I want. I have a job, I can support myself. I'm fine!"

"ELIZABETH BENNET, THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!" My mother screamed, and I held the phone away from me, wincing.

"No, Ma, pretty sure it's not." I groaned. Jane grabbed the phone from my hand.

"I'm dating Charles Bingley!" She quickly yelled into the phone, and my jaw dropped.

Oh My GOD.

Jane just fell on the sword in order to save me. That's true sibling love right there.

"EEEEEE! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Mama shrieked so loud that the rest of us could hear.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie" I groaned.

"I'm sure your mother's a wonderful person." Charlie shrugged, and both Darcy and I raised an eyebrow.

Oy! Darce! Put that eyebrow back down! Only I'm allowed to question my family!

"My own mother just called me fat and ugly. You were there for that part of the conversation." I rolled my eyes. Caroline looked up from where she was filing her nails.

"Well, if the shoe fits." She shrugged.

"CAROLINE!" Charlie yelled, and she smiled sweetly at him.

God, what's that girl's problem with me?

"Lizzie? We're having dinner with Mama tonight. Kitty and Lydia are invited." Jane told me, handing me back my phone.

"And?"

"Charlie and William." Jane sighed, and I groaned.

"I'm so sorry guys. You could make up an excuse."

"Oh no, this'll be fun! I'd love to meet Jane's family." Charlie declared, making go-go eyes at Jane.

"They're Lizzie's family too." Jane reminded him.

"Yes, but I'm not dating Lizzie, am I?" Charlie replied, attack hugging her and snuggling her neck.

Gross. Cuteness overload. Time to go home.

By the time the four of us showed up at Mum's, Kitty and Lydia were already there.

Mum basically adopted Kitty and Lydia the first time she met them. She's obsessed with marrying off her daughters, Kitty and Lydia are boy crazy…

Sometimes I wonder if they should have been Mama's real daughters.

"JANE!" Mama squealed, hugging her eldest daughter. "You look so lovely! Being in a relationship is working wonders on your complexion; you're positively glowing! Oh, I'm so proud to have you as a daughter! I've missed you so much!"

"Mama, Lizzie's here too." Jane reminded politely, and mum looked at me.

"God, Lizzie, you're positively enormous. What are you now, 115 pounds? And put on some makeup for God's sake, no one wants to see your natural face. You're not pretty enough for that."

"Great to see you too, Ma." I rolled my eyes sarcastically, and Charlie put his hand on my shoulder, shooting me a sympathetic look.

"You know," he began. "Lizzie got the lead role in our upcoming show."

"And Meryton U's nominated her to present at an upcoming Kinesiology research conference!" Jane added brightly.

"And she's started teaching the younger students in Lady de Bourg's classes." Charles spoke up.

"Oh, you must be Charles! So wonderful to meet you! I've heard such lovely things about you! Is it true that you fund the girls' studio and can still afford your own mansion?"

"But- Lizzie"

"Don't worry about it Charlie. Mama's never liked me, not since I lost the Junior Miss Meryton pageant at five years old. I gave a very scathing political commentary, you see."

"At five years old?" Darcy whispered to his friend.

"Lizzie's always been her father's daughter. He probably told her what to say, just to wear on my poor nerves." Mama sighed.

It's true.

"Oh my god, get in here you losers! I'm hungry!" Lydia yelled.

"Papa!" I cried, hugging my father.

Papa's always been somewhat of a lifeboat amidst the crazy sea of my mother. He's always more than content to discuss philosophy with me in his study, saving me from mama's madness. As I've grown, though, I've learned to find fault in him as all children do. Papa can be cruel to Mama, and is amused that she doesn't understand him. He rarely makes the effort to connect with Jane, or with Kitty and Lydia, as often as they are here. He's emotionally unattached, and basically leaves us to discipline ourselves.

It isn't a wonder that Jane and I moved out as soon as we could.

Don't mistake all this for complaining, though. Do I wish Mama hadn't met Kitty and Lydia and decided to take them under her wing? Sometimes. Do I resent the fact that Mama constantly picks on me? Of course. Do I wish Papa had taken a more proactive role in our parenting? Definitely. But my family is mine, however broken and awkward it is, and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

We all sat down, and mama walked around the table, serving us portions of roast chicken. She very obviously put the smallest amount possible on my plate before moving on. I sighed, and Jane leaned over to me.

"Don't worry. I'll share." She whispered, and Lydia giggled.

"You totes shouldn't, Jane! Can't you tell Mama B's putting Lizzie on a diet?"

"Lydia!" I cried, angrily. "You don't even live here. Go home!"

"As if. My mum's making meatloaf for dinner." She shuddered. "Lame."

"So Lizzie, do you have a boyfriend?" Mama asked, and I sighed.

"No Mama, but as Jane pointed out I've been invited to speak at the Kineseology research conference they're holding in London." I acquiesced.

"We all know the last guy that was in Lizzie's bed was just trying to get Jane's phone number." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"And you didn't even give it to him!" Mama wailed. "I thought I raised you better than that!"

"I thought you'd care for the feelings of your second born." I muttered under my breath. "I really liked that guy, and you're still getting on to me about this?"

"He and Jane could have been married by now!" Mama keened, and I sighed.

"And do you really want the story of how your eldest daughter met her husband to be 'he got her phone number after sleeping with her little sister?' I'm glad I kicked his sorry ass out, and besides, if Jane had married that loser she'd never have met Charlie. Who we like. And don't want to screw this up for. So let's quit with the Lizzie Inquisition before he gets the wrong impression about our family." I lectured.

"So, Mr. Bingley, how long are you going to be in town?" Mama changed the subject, and I sighed. That question was safe enough, at least.

"Well, I'm not really sure. My sister and I have both been recruited to dance for Longbourn for the Rosings show."

"Oh, you're a dancer! Are you a rich and famous one like Mr. Darcy here?"

"No, actually. I just was volunteered to fill the spot since Longbourn is lacking for male dancers."

"But you are rich, right?" Mama asked desperately.

"MAMA!" I groaned.

"Um, yes, I am. I earned my money in the business sector, rather than the entertainment sector."

"Of course, we don't keep up with the business sector much in our house, what with two daughters in the entertainment industry."

"Obviously not." Papa declared through the paper "or you wouldn't have run us into crippling debt."

"Oh, Mr. Bennet! You promised you wouldn't speak of that in front of our guests!" Mama shrieked, and for once I had to agree with her. Curiosity, however, won out.

"What do you mean, Papa? We're in debt?" I asked, worriedly.

"Let's just say that your mother has spent your entire college fund on her latest liposuction." Papa frowned, then retreated behind his newspaper again.

"Wait-"

"Lizzie, I don't think this is appropriate conversation with guests." Jane stated quickly, and I nodded. Mama, however, didn't take the not-so-subtle hint.

"But now we're saved! Janie has gone and done her duty and found a rich, handsome man to take care of her, and surely he'll have pity on her poor family. When are you getting married?"

You could hear a pin drop in the room. Charles was frozen in shock, Jane with embarrassment, and Darcy just looked angry. Papa just turned a page in his newspaper. It was up to me to do something.

"Mama, that was completely inappropriate." I declared, standing up and pulling Jane to her feet. "Charlie is a really nice guy, and he doesn't owe us anything. You've gone too far this time. We're leaving. Come on Jane, Charlie… Darcy."

And with that, I walked out the door, the others following.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, guess who got a 100 on her B Law final? This girl! Sorry for the slow update, uni's been crazy what with finals and all. But I did well in my law classes, and got moved up to modern II, so that's always good! Anyway, all done and over, so on with the story! Special thanks to my beta!**

 **Nerdyme12: Glad I can make you laugh! Elizabeth's life is basically one big blob of embarrassment. Poor girl never gets a break!**

 **ballet2000: Thanks! ;)**

 **LovePP: No filter at all! Have to say though, she makes us all feel collectively better about our own mothers!**

 **ReadLoverNumber1: Charlie is definitely my favourite character. He just takes everything in stride!**

 **Guest: Well, yes... I never claimed for this to be a serious story...**

 **Jemma: I often find the more ridiculous the character,the more comedy abounds. Imagine the two off them together! (Netherfield ball, perhaps? ;)**

 **Avanell: She really is, isn't she? My goal is to make it so that no mother can compare to the horror that is Mama B, while still maintaining her good intentions.**

 **.60: I think Charlie is too polite to stand up for himself, to be honest. Lizzy isn't actually that overweight for a ballet dancer- generally one doesn't want to be more than 120 lbs, and she weights in at 115. However, she's about nine inches shorter than the average ballet dancer, so her weight manifests in her curves. (Shock and horror!) I'm Lizzie's height, but weigh in at almost twenty pounds less than her, which is what would be expected, but she is by no means overweight.**

 **EvelynRo: Casting Carolyn as Paris is my crowning achievement. They would liven up any dinner party! And you're right, definitely not going for subtlety here. I'm more like trying to be as ridiculous as possible. And believe me, it's gonna get worse!;)**

 **Broadway's Next Baby: Hope you didn't get in trouble for laughing in the library! I personally think Darcy and Charlie are perfect for each other, but they just won't admit it! I have a hard time imagining Lydia besides the LBD version as well- Mary Kate Wiles just gave her such a HUGE personality! I get the new to dance thing- I just started in Uni, and it's kicking my rear! it gets better :)**

 **Karen1220: I feel like in the Regency Era, they were a lot better at picking up on social cues, and so I tried to make a modern Mrs Bennet even more ridiculous. We're much more blunt nowdays... Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Ladydipogo: No one understands Lizzie's sense of humour better than Lizzie herself! I agree with you there, my favourite parts to write are when Lizzie is carrying on a conversation with herself!**

* * *

We all went out to a bar in order to drink away our parental induced woes, which was predictably awkward. Jane and Bingley-boy paired up immediately, leaving me and the Darcinator to sit in awkward silence.

"Look." I began. "Mama's always like that. I'm sorry you were subjected to a dinner with her, even though she did mostly ignore you."

"The way she treats you is abysmal." Darcy declared, and I frowned slightly.

"I've never been Mama's favourite, but she does it out of love. She worries that I'm not pretty enough to find a husband and that I can't support myself."

"The way she treats you is borderline abuse." Darcy replied, and I shook my head angrily.

Hold up.

This prat spends one night in my house and declares my mother abusive?

What the HELL is WRONG with him?

"The way you treat me is borderline abuse." I shot back. "Emotional abuse that is. You don't have room to speak."

"I am deeply sorry if you feel that way about me, but Elizabeth, the woman refused to feed you. You cannot tell me that is not physical neglect."

"I don't live in her house anymore. She's not obligated to feed me. Besides, you yourself made the statement behind my back that I could stand to lose weight."

"In a healthy manner of course, not through starvation. Is she trying to make you the next Anne, too frail to even dance?"

"What do you know of Anne?" I grumped. Homeboy barely knows the girl, and he's judging her too?

Of course, he hadn't even spoken to me before Mr. Judgy-McJudgerson sunk his claws into me.

"Anne is my step-cousin, I know quite a bit about her." Darcy rolled his eyes.

Prat.

"It would seem to me, then, that you're in a position of power to do something about her condition." I declared snarkily. He raised an eyebrow.

"I fail to see how it is my business."

"Anne is your relative, albeit not by blood. Lady B listens to you. You have the opportunity to save Anne's life, and you find it none of your business?" I raged. "Anne is a living, breathing human being worthy of your regard, and if I should find myself in your position, I should do everything I could to save her. As it is, I have, but Lady B does not listen to me. If you think saving Anne's life beneath you, then you need to have a reality check."

"If you'll excuse me." Darcy declared briskly, then left the bar.

What.

A.

Prick.

"Rough night?"

"You have no idea." I groaned, turning around to see this super-hot guy standing behind me.

"Perhaps you could enlighten me." Hot Guy shrugged, taking the seat next to me.

"I don't even know you. Why would I tell you the Bennet family drama?"

"Ooh, family drama. It's like you're my favourite kind of sitcom." He teased, but I just raised an eyebrow. "Right, sorry. Let's start over. I'm George Wickham, and can I just say you are the most gorgeous girl I have ever met?"

"Lizzie Bennet, and can I just say you are a liar?" I laughed.

"I'm not joking." George frowned, and I shrugged.

"You haven't met my sister Jane then." I laughed.

"So what brings you to this fine establishment, Lizzie? Boyfriend troubles?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, much to my mother's chagrin. My sister actually brought her boyfriend home and it's safe to say my mother turned it into the worst dinner ever. And she didn't even feed me."

"She didn't feed you?"

"She thinks I need to go on a diet."

"What? You're actually really skinny!" George declared, and I smiled.

"I think I love you." I joked. "Seriously though, I'm a ballerina. I'm skinny for a regular person, but too curvy for my job."

"A ballerina, huh? I used to have a friend that was a ballerina. Or, I guess, a ballerino."

"Only if you're Italian. Male ballerina's are called danseurs."

"I stand corrected." George replied, and I smiled.

"It's nice to meet a man who can accept that he's wrong with dignity."

"Well, if there's one thing I am, it's dignified." George declared proudly.

What a cutie!

"What do you do for a living?" I asked, and George's happy demeanor darkened immediately.

Oops.

"I'm in the RAF." He replied stonily.

Admirable.

But why's the guy so upset about it?

I for one think he should be proud to be serving crown and country.

"Why's that a bad thing?" I asked, kind of miffed. He grinned again.

"Oh, it's not. I was just thinking of the terrible things that led me to enlist. My life hasn't been easy, you know."

DRAMA QUEEN!

But you all know Lizzie loves a story.

"Do tell!"

Georgy-Porgie opened his mouth to reply, when who should waltz back over but Darcy.

And this, folks, is where it gets interesting.

"You!" Darcy declared vehemently.

"Me." George replied with a shrug.

Darcy glared quite formidably, might I add, then huffed and walked away.

WHAT WAS THAT?

"What is _he_ doing here?" George spat, and I raised my brow.

"William? His aunt is my ballet instructor. He's here as a guest performer in our company. You know him?"

Stupid, Lizzie, Stupid! Of course George knows him. You think Darcy'd glare at a total stranger like that?

Then again, it is Darcy.

"Yeah, I know him. He's the friend I mentioned earlier."

Hot Guy say what?

I don't know about you, but I don't greet my friends by screaming "you!" at them like some kind of melodramatic standoff.

I never took Darcy to be the melodramatic type.

"I can see by your face you don't believe me. We're not friends anymore, see. My dad was his manger when he was just starting out. Before he was anybody. I mean, he was always somebody, the Darcy's come from old money, but I mean in the ballet world. Anyway, when my dad passed on, Will's dad kind of took me in. He wanted to give me a job as a choreographer, but I wasn't too into the ballet scene, so Mr. Darcy decided to send me school so I could become a lawyer, what I really wanted. Mr. D. was a great man. But when he died, Will took away the funds his dad provided me. I had to enlist in the RAF just to stay afloat."

Holy Cannoli!

I knew Darcy was insufferable, but this? This goes WAY beyond calling a stranger fat.

Homeboy's got some serious issues.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! How could somebody do something like that?"

"I don't really blame Will. I mean, his own father liked me more than him. He was probably just jealous."

This guy is TOO sweet! Cute, nice, funny…

How'd I get so lucky?

"You're too good! I could never forgive him as easily as that. You know my own mother just squandered my entire college fund on a liposuction? I can't imagine letting her off the hook as easy as you did."

"How well do you know Will?"

"Oh, uh, not that well. His friend Charles is dating my sister. He called me fat and a bad dancer once. And he's always staring at me. It's like he's waiting for me to mess up so he can mock me!"

"Sounds like Darcy. I have to say though, he was completely wrong. I've never seen a more beautiful girl in my life. Do you know his sister Georgia?"

"Um, no, I don't" I replied, reeling from George's seeming obsession with Darcy. It'd be nice if we could just talk about us, or books, or ballet, or art, or really anything else.

"She's a beautiful girl too. I was in love with her once, you know. We were going to get married. But Will ripped her away from me, and she turned out just as proud as he is." George sighed.

Didn't anyone tell this guy not to talk about his exes when he's chatting up a girl?

God, way to make me feel inadequate.

"You were going to get… married?" I asked, and George seemed to notice my discomfort.

"Oh, don't worry, love. Worst mistake of my life. We were young and stupid. I much prefer you now."

"Isn't she younger than you?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, she was… fifteen, I think. But it would have been legal if Will gave his permission." George shrugged, then caught my eye. "Not that I wanted it. Cause then I'd have never met you. And God, you're gorgeous, nice, and an excellent judge of character. Most people can't see past Will's nice guy façade, you know."

Will? Nice?

HA!

"You know, Charles want to throw a cocktail party for potential investors in Longbourne Company. All us girls have to go and play nice and hopefully bring in some more investors. Do you want to be my plus one?"

So I just met the guy. He's cute. Sue me.

"Well, if you have a plus one, how's that playing nice to the investors?" George winked. "They'll all wish they were me."

"Smooth." I laughed. "Darcy's gonna be there too, so it's probably for the best."

"Hey, babe. I'm joking. Wild horses couldn't drag me away. I'll be there."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey dude guys! Soo… I completely forgot to warn you, but for three to four months out of the year, I live in the country- like, where there are more horses and goats kind of country- and we kind of don't have wifi out there… So that's a thing. Super sorry about that!**

 **Anyways, I'm back in civilization, so hopefully** **I'll get better at updating…**

 **.60: When I answer you, does your full name ever show up? Because whenever I look at it on my mobile, it just shows your name as .60, even though I type the whole thing. It's weird. And as crazy as Lizzy's mom is, it's kind of a 'only I get to make fun of my family' kind of situation. I wish she wouldn't get drawn in by George, but unfortunately a pretty face and charming demeanour go a long way…**

 **EvelynRo: Thanks! I literally always call Darcy Darcinator in my head, so it's extremely difficult to remember to call him Darcy for the majority of the story :)**

 **Avanell: Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUN!**

 **42inIndeedTheAnswer: Hey mate, thanks for reminding me. I kind of got caught up in moving to my new flat and writing fell by the wayside. But now I'm here, in the land of the wifi!**

 **So, here goes… Netherfield Ball part One. Prepare yourself or the ridiculousness.**

* * *

I admit it. I spent a ridiculous amount of time getting ready for Charlie's cocktail party.

Jane was no help.

You're surprised. You imagined the two of us getting me all dolled up together, giggling about the cute guy I'm going with.

Which… is completely accurate.

Jane was no help, you see, because every time we finished making me up, she decided I could be even prettier, and made us start all over again.

"I'm so excited for you Lizzie! George is the first nice guy that's asked you out since-"

"Ever?" I interrupted. "Collins doesn't count. Did you know that Charlotte's teaching him ballet?"

"Yes, Lizzie." Jane replied patiently. "And everyone except you thinks it's a wonderful opportunity for her."

"I just think she's selling herself short. She's a good dancer." I shrugged, and Jane smiled sadly.

"We're all good dancers. But it's an issue of supply and demand. More people want to be famous ballerinas then there are roles available. It's a logical decision."

"She's compromising her dreams!" I protested, and Jane shook her head.

"No, Lizzie, she's compromising your dreams."

Woah.

Jane just got deep.

"I think you should go with a low bun." Jane finally declared, bunching my hair in her hand. "It says 'I'm professional, but also flirty and gorgeous.'"

"It does, huh?" I asked with a laugh. "I didn't know my hair could talk."

"Don't you know by now, Lizzie? I speak hair." Jane giggled.

After spending the equivalent of five hundred and seventy million hours debating, Jane decided on my dress and makeup too. I finally ended up in a deep purple strapless cocktail dress and black heels.

Jane, being the angel she is, dressed in white.

"Oh, I'm so excited! I just want you to be as happy as I am!"

"I am happy, Jane." I sighed. "And as much as I like George, I don't need him to be happy."

"I know you don't need him, but I just want him to add to your happiness, just like Charlie has added to mine."

"I know Jane. But I just met him. You never know what'll happen. Are you ready?"

"Um, yeah, but Lizzie? I kinda need to tell you something." Jane began nervously, and I whipped around, my attention piqued.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!"

"What-Lizzie-NO!" Jane spluttered, and I relaxed slightly.

"Then what?"

"Well, um I accidently mentioned to…"

"YOU TOLD MUM?" I shrieked, and Jane winced. I gasped as another revelation hit me. "AND SHE"S COMING?"

"She wanted to meet George." Jane replied, and I sighed.

"Jane, you realize this destroys all of my chances with him." I groaned. Bye Bye Georgie-Porgie.

"It'll be ok! I'll distract her with Charlie."

"I should hope so." I frowned, grabbing the keys from Jane. As if I'd let her drive. We'd get there next week!

"George is meeting us there, right?" Jane asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, tossing my phone at her. "See if he texted me, would you?"

"Nothing." Jane said with a slight frown. "You know Lizzy, I'd kind of hoped he would have come and picked you up."

"But what about you? You'd have to drive there in our car since Charlie's hosting. We're trying to avoid killing the planet, dearest sister." I laughed.

"But it'd be more romantic." Jane sighed sweetly. I snorted.

"You're right, of course. Who cares about burning limited supplies of fossil fuels and killing the only planet we have when there's romance?"

She's right, though. It would totally be romantic.

I pulled up to the valet station and snorted. Our little blue… monster looked more like it belonged in a junkyard than with a valet. Jane stepped out of the passenger side gracefully, whereas I sort of tripped and covered it up with a hop skip thing and leaned on the hood of the car.

NAILED IT!

"Don't worry if you scratch it." I laughed, tossing the valet the keys. "I guarantee we won't notice."

The little monster was a reminiscent of the days when dad thought that he knew anything about cars. It's kind of a mutt, as he took pieces and parts from any junkyard he could find. It's probably not street legal….

My bad.

"I don't see George anywhere." Jane declared softly, and I frowned slightly.

"He's probably just running late." I shrugged. We stepped inside Charlie's mansion, and I managed to contain my awe at the massive expanse of it.

Are you proud of me?

Jane and I entered gracefully, our heels clicking, and Lady B cornered us.

"Jane, Elizabeth, you both look delightful!" she cooed, exchanging air kisses with the two of us. "As I'm sure you both know Charles is hosting this darling soiree in order for us to enchant prospective patrons, so I do expect you both to be on your best behavior, not that it would be a problem for you, Jane."

Who, wait, WHAT? I have good behavior!

It's like she doesn't even remember the one time I APOLOGIZED for smacking Darcy in the head.

Apologies are polite.

"Jane, there you are!" Charlie cooed, cozying up to us. "Evening Lizzy. Jane, you look marvelous! You too, of course, Lizzy. Purple really does suit you. Brings out your hair."

"Evening Charlie." I replied, and Jane let out a demure giggle. "For God's sakes, Jane, you're DATING the man! You're allowed to talk to him, you know."

"It's like you don't even know the meaning of the word polite!" Lady B huffed, throwing her hands up and leaving.

Well, fine. I didn't want to talk to you anyway.

"Lizzy, didn't you have a date for the evening?" Charlie asked, concerned. "You could have told me that he cancelled, I would have made one of my friends come with you."

"George didn't cancel." I shook my head. "He'll be here. But thank you Charlie."

"And there's always Billy Collins." Jane giggled slightly. "I'm sure he would love to dance with you."

Thanks Jane. You're SOOOOO hilarious.

"Jane, darling, you know I love you but I must politely ask that you never open your mouth again." I huffed, and Charlie let out a snort.

"Too late. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Good luck Lizzy! Call us if you need help!" Charlie laughed, whisking Jane away. I turned to see what he was laughing at and found Collins almost charging me.

I hate Charlie. Today is the day he dies.

"Elizabeth! You look simply spectacular! You never called me to tell me what color your dress was, so I chose a black tie as I assumed it would match whatever you wore and I was right! Come, come, we must dance!" Collins chirped, grabbing my hand.

Ugh. I need Purell.

"Um, Billy, we're here to mingle with other people, you know?" I protested. "Charlie invited all of these investors to meet the Longbourn Ballet. We should be talking to them, not each other."

"Ah ah!" Collins tweaked my nose, and I frowned. Who even DOES that? "What better way to get the attention of these marvelous investors than by showcasing our dancing skills? To the dance floor!"

I SERIOUSLY hate Charlie.

I saw him and Jane snickering as Collins lead me through what had to be the worst foxtrot ever. Collins has two left feet, and I spent the entire dance plotting revenge on Charlie, so when Collins sent me reeling into a hard body, I wasn't too terribly surprised. That is, until I looked up and saw… Darcy.

Whoop de freaking doo.

Is this guy ever NOT around to witness my worst moments?

"Do you know how to ballroom dance?" Darcy asked curiously, but I'm sure he meant it in a condescending sort of way. Little bugger.

"I'll have you know I'm very well versed in East Coast Swing." I replied proudly, shoving Collins' hands off me.

"Would that be considered ballroom?" Darcy wondered, and I shrugged.

"I think it was in the bandstand era. But I've also studied the Tango, Foxtrot, Waltz, Cha-cha, Salsa, and Rumba. I am going to university for dance, you know."

"I wonder then, is it your teacher, or your partner that leaves much to be desired?" Darcy mused, and both Collins and I flushed.

The nerve!

"If you're quite done being condescending, Collins and I have a Foxtrot to finish." I whirled around, grabbing Collins' hand.

"No, I'm not." Darcy interrupted, and I looked back at him, eyebrow raised. "Not the, um condescending part. But I find that our conversation regarding ballroom dance intrigues me and I should like to continue it."

"Well, Darce, a great man once said 'You can't always get what you want'" I laughed. Darcy frowned as if trying to place the quote. I decided to help him out.

"But if you try sometimes…."

Nothing.

"You just might find?" I attempted again.

Nada. God Dammit Darcy!

"YOU GET WHAT YOU NEED!" I hollered, exasperated, and Darcy blinked, startled.

"I find that I do not understand. Why are you yelling sentence fragments at me?"

"Oh, give it up Liz." Charlie laughed, approaching Darcy and slinging his arm over Darcinator's shoulder. "Darcy just doesn't understand good music."

"That was a song?" Darcy asked with a frown. "I thought it was just yelling."

"It is a song. Lizzy was just yelling it at you." Jane explained. "She gets touchy about her Rolling Stones."

"You, Darce-face, need a musication." I declared solemnly. "I bet even Collins here knows who the Stones are."

"Omg, Lizzy, why are you yelling Rolling Stones lyrics. I thought we were supposed to be fancy or whatever." Lydia giggled, coming up to us.

"See? Even LYDIA knows who the Stones are!" I threw my hands up. "And Lydia wouldn't know good music if it bit her on her barely covered rear end. You call that fancy Lyd? You look like you're going clubbing, not to a cocktail party!"

"You said cock!" Lydia snorted. "And BT dubs, my dress is way cute. Yours makes you look like a prudish loser! How are you ever gonna get laid if you don't let the girls hang out, huh?" She grabbed at my dress trying to pull the neckline down. Tipsy Lydia apparently doesn't know her own strength, cause…

Well…

Let's just say there was WAAAY more boobage than anticipated.

"LYDIA!" I shrieked, turning away from her to try and fix my dress. Of course, in turning away from her, I turned directly towards Darcy who was rather openly ogling my boobs in shock.

Shit!

"DON'T LOOK!" I screeched, slapping him in the face. He politely kept his head turned to the side while I pulled my dress back up.

And this is why you NEVER invite Lydia to a party.

"Lizzie, dear, are you flashing your breasts at William Darcy?" Mother asked, wandering our way, and I almost burst into tears. Why me? Really, I'd LOVE to know! "Because that is a most unladylike way to attract a man. I don't know what's gotten into girls these days. You aren't going to get a husband through sex! Why would he buy the cow if he can have the milk for free? And I thought you were coming here with that George man! Did he stand you up? Of course, I can't blame him if that's what you consider flirting-"

"Kill me!" I groaned, banging my head on the nearest solid surface-which happened to be Darcy's torso. "Kill me now!"

"Would you like to dance?" Darcy asked, and despite the fact that it was DARCY (gross!) it would get me away from Lydia and Collins and my mother, so therefore it was the best idea I've ever heard.

"I would LOVE to!" I declared loudly, taking his hand and leading him away from the Most Embarrassing Mob Ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know this chapter took FOREVER! Thing is, I feel like I lost my voice, if that makes sense. The previous chapter didn't feel…right, and trying to get back on track with Lizzie's voice in this story was rough! I must have written this chapter about a thousand times, and this is the closest I got. Something still just feels off, but hopefully it'll give me a better standing point for the next chapter. Maybe?**

 **But I'm back!**

* * *

 **42isindeedtheanswer: I feel like it'd be a decent meme! I have to admit, it took me an embarrassingly long amount of time to figure out what your acronym was standing for…**

 **DizzieLizzie.60: Sorry, I don't think I ever got back to your PM! This term's been insane. (I have, however, learned how to dissect brains if that's ever a skill that you need…) As long as you can see what I write, I guess it doesn't make a difference as to whether or not I can.** **Mrs B is the CLASSIEST! Lol.**

 **Avanell: Thanks!**

 **PrincessIzzy: Honestly, I'm not much for modern adaptions either. But I take ballet regularly, and one day I randomly wondered what would happen if PnP took place in my class(kind of weird, I know. I daydream a lot…) and thus TnT was born! Glad you enjoy it ;)**

* * *

I know what you're thinking.

"Why Lizzie!" you sigh dramatically "I though you hated Darcy! Why on earth would you agree to dance with him? Unless… that's your way of declaring your UNDYING love for him perhaps?"

Actually… no.

I mean, I admit it- the guy's hot. But he's also a stuck up snob who thinks he's better than me and my fellow Meryton-ers. He practically drips condescension. And that is NOT what I'm looking for in a man.

"But Lizzie!" You ask, bewildered. "Why on earth would you agree to dance with him if you hate him so much?"

Excuse me, did you SEE what just happened? Not only did stupid not-sister Lydia aid in a VERY embarrassing nip-slip, but then my mother opened her mouth, and LORD- when that woman talks, literally EVERYTHING goes downhill.

I figure getting as far away from them as possible is paramount, and if dancing with stuck up Darcy is my best bet, I'm taking it.

Sue me.

It turns out that as I drug Darcy rather forcefully away from my mother and onto the dance floor, the music switched to a rather lively tango.

Now, on the one hand, I LOVE a good tango. The Argentinians really knew what they were doing. And, being a dance major I did have to take a class specializing in World Dance. So I can tango with the best of them- well, as good as they get after one semester.

On the other hand, it was DARCY. The bane of my existence, the spawn of Satan, the… man who'd just given me a way to get out of the most EMBARASSING situation of my life, admittedly, but still. One good deed does not a lifetime of malevolence erase.

Well, I suppose Darce isn't malevolent. That's more up Caroline's alley. He's just…

Annoying?

Snobbish?

Condescending?

Currently talking to me?

"Huh?" I gracelessly asked, and Darcy frowned, as if taking stock of my mental faculties.

You take stock, buddy! This brain is juuuuust fine! Just because I happen to be related to Fanny Bennet of all people…

"I was asking if you knew how to tango. You had earlier professed an aptitude for the art of East Coast Swing." Darcy repeated, positioning his hands in a tango hold.

"Oh, yeah. I did this tango unit with my friend Emma at school. She was leading, and her favourite move was the swivel, and I swear she changed our direction so many times I saw spots. And she insisted on holding a rose in her teeth the whole time. Em's a hoot." I laughed, placing my hands in his.

"Shall I fetch a rose?" Darcy asked, and I could almost FEEL the condescension DRIPPING from his voice. Because, of course, the lower classes playing around and having fun with the noble art of the tango SIMPLY wasn't done!

Gasp, shock, and horror.

"No, that's fine." I replied primly, determined to be the better woman, and we took off.

Jesus, that boy can _dance_.

I admit, I wanted to stick to the basic tango steps. I was not about to wrap my leg around _him._ He'd probably complain that my leg weighed too much and messed him up.

But LORD. Going from dancing with Collins to dancing with this man was like a dream.

A rather… quiet dream.

"Shouldn't we be talking?" I asked as he dipped me and pulled me back up.

"I find there is very little to talk about." Darce replied, and I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, Darcy, I say, look how few people are dancing. Isn't that odd? Why Ms Bennet, you reply, that is likely due to the fact that they are playing a tango in a room full of ballet dancers. True enough, I remark. They'd likely have better luck filling the dance floor if they stuck to more classical tunes. Speaking of classical music, you muse, I have to enquire as to your favourite composer. That's a tough one, I reply, but I'm quite partial to Pachelbel. I love a good cannon. And have you Seen Mrs Jenson's hat? The poor thing DEFINES atrocious-"

"It is quite atrocious, and I concede your point. There is much we could expound upon."

"Are you a robot? Seriously, who talks like that?"

"I-"

"Never mind." I cut him off.

"Your mother mentioned… George Wickham." Darcy began tentatively, pushing me into a swivel.

Great. Now he's going to rub in the fact that George is apparently extremely rude and stood me up.

JUST what I wanted. Can anything go right tonight?

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He… I feel it prudent to mention that George Wickham is not, and never will be welcome in my house."

"This isn't your house." I replied, staring him in the eye. Darcy didn't blink.

Ok, so look. George isn't on my 'People Lizzie Adores' list. To be fair, it's a fairly short list that consists of Jane and Charlotte. But the point is George didn't even bother to tell me he wasn't coming, so I spent the whole evening looking like a fool in denial.

And if there's one thing I don't like, it's looking like a fool.

But from what Darcy is saying, I get the feeling that he purposefully meddled in my affairs to ruin my date.

William Darcy cockblocked me!

How rude.

Not that I was gonna, y'know. It was a first date with a stranger from a bar after all.

But still. George could have been the One! We could have had charming little babies together and he'd be a supportive husband and attend all my ballet recitals, and…

And I spend WAAAAAAY too much time with my mother. Ignore that last bit.

"True enough. Thank you for the dance." Darcy muttered, then bowed- _bowed-_ and left.

Jane and I left Netherfield not long after. She was floating on a cloud, happy as a claim. She'd had a great night with Charlie, and it seemed like they were going as strong as ever.

I wish I could feel the same.

Honestly? It hurt that George stood me up. And the fact that Darcy had a hand in it was even worse.

I swear, if I never see either man again, it would be too soon.


End file.
